Persona 4: Within the TV
by WASD-DSAW
Summary: Souji Seta was just a regular student like many others until he met his destiny... He discovered the power called 'Persona' and a mysterious world inside the TV. What's awaiting for him? What truth lie at the end of his journey? Just edited chapter 4!
1. Ready

**Short notice: **My (maybe) short fic about Persona 4! Well, it's actually a Persona 4 in words ^_^ Paring? Yes, there will be. What paring do you like? Review to me after you have read. (In my opinion, I like Souji x Chie, but I guess you guy will either choose Yukiko or Naoto. Sighed…)

**Disclaimer: Me no own Persona series. So give the credit to Atlus and especially Shoji Meguro.**

**Story reading guide: **Here is how you read my story. In case of someone get confused.

_"I don't know about this." _ Italic + quotation = Someone is mumbling. Sometimes can be heard by other person.

_I don't know about this. _*Name* Italic only = Someone's thought. The name is right after the thought (well, sometimes, though…)

"I don't know about this." Normal = talking (easy, right?)

I'll put the in-game date in **bold**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ready…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>0411/2011  
><strong>

*Background music* "I'm tire of diet and enough with going into the gym. Good thing there's something even I can handle *giggled*" A TV in the electronic shop was showing commercial of a girl in a bikini who is on a beach, drinking some can called 'Quelorie Magic'. "Aaand, we back. Now for some juicy news. The Mayumi Yamano scandal…" The scene turned back to the regular news channel. There was a gossip about the announcement on the TV between a man and a woman. Souji Seta silently waited for the train to arrives, unnoticed their conversation.

*Train's brake noise*

Souji slowly walked into the train and grabbed onto the handle hung on top of the train. He looked outside as the train moving. Countless of trees passed by while Souji thinking about his old school…

*Flashback*

_Souji felt the heavy on his left shoulder as the hand of a middle-aged teacher placed on it. He had a kind smile on his face when he said: "Well, I'm sure you're all know already but at the end of this month he will be transferring to another school."_

"_Wait, seriously?__. I thought it was a joke!"_

"_Aww, I can't believe this!"_

_He could hear his classmates going on about this stuff. Souji didn't say anything, he showed no emotion on his face since he had already got used to thing like this. Because of his parent's job, he has to move rapidly and continuously studies in a different schools. As far as he could tell, elementary school was the place that he spent the longest._

"_Quiet down, guys! I'm not done yet."_

*End of flashback*

The ride was pretty long, longer than he expected. There was a stop along the ride so he soon found himself a seat. Dug his hand into his pants pocket, Souji pulled out his cell phone and checked the message one more time. It was sent by his uncle.

"_meet us outside yasoinaba station at 4pm"_

"_Yasoinaba huh?" _Souji thought. _"Just another year with someone I don't even know… wish this year better than the last…"_ He closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"We will arrive at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passenger headed for Inaba city and Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform." The speaker on the train suddenly announced. Souji snapped out of his thought, stood up and put on his bag…

The train finally stopped at the station and the crowd started to head for the exit. It took Souji a great effort to squeeze through them to get off the train. He switched to the other platform and got into the new train. He quickly took a seat before anyone could steal it away from him. Put down his bag, Souji shut his eyes to take a nap as the train passed though a tunnel. A man with a long nose and a woman in a blue dress appeared in his mind…

_"What the…" _He instantly opened his eyes and looked around, noticed that he still on the train. *Exhaled* _Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night, I'm seeing things… _He lifted his face up and looked at the window. The typical view for a countryside town: trees, small building, lake and river.

The train stopped, Souji got out from his seat with his bag hung on his shoulder. The moment he stepped out, he saw a middle-aged man wearing a shirt with a red tie. Standing next to him, a little girl who maybe about six years old. She is wearing a pink, orange and white long-sleeved T-shirt with a brown skirt. "Hey! Over here." The man waved at Souji.

Souji approached him and shook his hand. "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." He spoke with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you for the next year."

Souji remained silent 'cuz he really doesn't want to strike up a long conversation. But Dojima kept on talking. "Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up."

He couldn't be silent anymore since it would be rude if you not answer to someone keep saying things to you, so Souji decided to say something, which is out of his character. "Nice to meet you…"

"Haha, maybe you not remember me but I've seen you a long time ago. Man, you're really grown. I still remember when you were in diapers."

_Do you really need to say that out in the blue?_ Souji sweat dropped. Then, Dojima gave a gently push on the back of the little girl to makes her stands in front of Souji. "This here's my daughter." said Dojima. "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

There was a short paused, Nanako was gazing down at the ground under her feet.

"…'lo." She took a glimpse at Souji's face and slightly blushed. Then she hid herself behind her father's back. It was an adorable reaction though.

"*Chuckled* What are you so shy for?" Dojima teased her.

She slapped Dojima from behind but that just made him amused. "Ow, hahaha."

"Well then, let's get going. My ride's over there." He pointed at a white van and started walk toward it. Souji opened the backseat door and threw his bag and himself in while looking at Dojima got behind the wheel…

* * *

><p>They all arrived at a gas station called 'Moel'. A station attendant ran at their direction with a cap on his head, covered most of his face. "Hi! Welcome to Moel." He said.<p>

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima turned to Nanako, who was sitting on the passenger seat.

"Uh-huh."

They are all got out of the car simultaneously. Dojima walked near the gas attendant for a conversation. Before they could begin to talk, the gas attendant turned his head to Nanako, who seemed to be having trouble of finding the bathroom. "It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left, right? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." The guy said.

"I know…geez…" Nanako answered in annoyed tone and then ran inside.

"Are you taking a trip?" asked the attendant.

"Nah, we just picked this guy up. He just moved here from a big city." Dojima replied, pointing his finger at Souji.

"The city, huh…"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine." Dojima looked at the empty street. "Good time for a smoke…" He walked away from his car.

"You're in high school, aren't you?" The attendant asked Souji.

By reaction, Souji turned his attention to him. Now that he takes a good look, he noticed that the attendant doesn't look like a male at all. 'He' was actually a 'she'. _What's with the outfit and the voice? _Souji thought.

"Does it surprise you to see how little there is out here?"

"A little, I guess." Souji wanted to end this conversation as fast as he can.

"I know, there aren't a lot to here either. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time job." …and Souji's attempt failed. She doesn't seem to be done talking anytime soon. "By the way, we're actually looking for part-time help now." She approached him and offered her hand. "Give it some thought, why don't ya. We don't mind if you're a student."

Souji tried to act politely so he gave her a hand shake. Right when their hands touched, Souji felt something isn't right. Her hand was… weird somehow. He could feel some kind of electric ran through his body from her hand. Tried to ignore that, Souji smiled.

"Oh, I should get back to work." She broke the hand shake and walked to the gasoline pump, just right when Nanako returned from the bathroom. She silently stood in front of the van and looked at Souji. And at that time, he felt a bit dizzy and nausea. Placed one hand on his head to regain balance, he saw Nanako approached him.

"Are you ok?" asked Nanako worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from the long trip that's all."

"You don't look so good. Maybe you got car sick?"

"I guess…" Souji put on a weak simile to calm Nanako down…

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at Dojima's house. It was a decent kind of house, small if it was in a city, but big enough for a father and a daughter to live in. <em>So this is where I'm gonna live in one year… nothing to ague much… <em>Souji thought as he set his foot inside. The decorations in the house wasn't too catchy or luxury. Like outside of it, the inside of the house was just plain… normal, it had a couch in front of a small coffee table which in front of a small TV. To his left, Souji spotted a fridge with all kitchen utensils right next to it. _Not much really, but I only live here for one year… _He thought.

Moment later, they all sat down around the coffee table to have dinner. "All right, let's have a toast." Dojima spoke as he picks up a soda can. Souji picked one can up and opened it to drink along with Nanako and his uncle. "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck here because of your parents might be tough for you, huh." Dojima asked Souji.

"I've got use to it, sir."

"Well, from now on, you're part of the family so make yourself at home."

"Then I'll just do that, sir."

"Come on, don't need to be formal." Dojima smiled. He looked over Nanako's place. "Look, you make Nanako all tense."

The young girl looked up, glared at her father because of his tease. Saw that, Dojima just laughs. "Anyway, let's eat."

Before Dojima could even touch his chopsticks, the phone inside his pocket began to ring. "Ugh, who's calling at this hour?" He pulled out his phone from his pocket and placed it on his ear. "…Dojima speaking." His voice sounded serious. "Uh-huh… oh." He stood up and walked to the corner of the room. "Ok… Where is it? … all right, I'm on it." He shut his phone and sighed. "Look like I made a right choice to skip the booze…" He turned and looked at Souji and Nanako. "I have to take care some businesses, go ahead without me." He started walked outside, not forgetting to grab the car's key on the table. "Is it raining?" He mumbled. "Nanako, did you bring the laundry in?"

"Yes, I did, dad."

"Ok, I'm off. I don't know how late I'll be so Nanako, help Souji out, ok?"

"…Okay." She seemed sad.

Dojima closed the door as he walked out. Souji could hear the car engine from the distant. Back to Nanako, she grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. "…let's take a look at the weather of tomorrow. With storm cloud moving from the West, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas…" The weather channel was on.

"…let's eat." said Nanako as she picked her chopsticks up.

"So, um… What does your dad do?" Souji decided to strike up a small conversation with the little girl.

"He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes."

_Crime scenes? Then he must be…_ His thought was cut by Nanako. "My dad's a detective."

_Wow, a daughter of a police. Must be tough for her…_ He thought as the TV switched to the evening news. It was about some guy name Taro Namatame is having some trouble with his wife and a woman name Mayumi Yamano. "This is boring." Nanako changed the channel to a commercial about Junes, a really famous store since Souji always see it in everywhere he had lived in.

"Every day's great at your Junes!~" After finished its normally commercial, the familiar song was sang. To Souji this is just too normal to him. Well, at least until Nanako sang along in a cheerful tone, though. "Every day's at your Junes!~" She moved her body slowly back and forth to match with the song rhythm. Souji smiled toward his cousin cute action. "Aren't you going to eat?" She stopped her singing and asked Souji. He grinned, then, started to chow down…

After the meal, Souji helped Nanako with the dishes before going to his new room. His room was small, smaller than his last 'new' room. There was a desk to study, a small shelf, a TV, a couch, another coffee table, a small cabinet, and a futon. All were squeezed into a tiny room, not to mention the boxes which contained his stuff were sent to his uncle also in here. He sighed, made his way to the futon and put his back down, and hoped that he will sleep soon for school tomorrow…

The fog was already thick when Souji set foot on the mysterious red road. Opened his eyes and looked around, he saw the path ahead of him was covered by the fog. Stood up and started to walked, Souji could hear some whisper in his head. _"Do you seek the truth?" _Startled, he turned his head to see his surrounding. "Who's there?" There was no answer but the echo of his own voice. Souji reduced his walking speed and decided to continue to go on with caution. "If it's truth you desire, come and find me…" The same voice again, but this time it had some ridicule in it. _"Truth? What truth? The truth a want now is who was it?" _As he proceeded forward, he saw a weird-looking door stand in his way. He could also sense someone was beyond that door, but he continued anyway…

Suddenly, Souji found himself holding a katana. In front of him, he could barely see an image of a person, who is folding his/her arms. "Hm, so you're the one pursuing me… try all you like." The person mocked him.

Without hesitation, Souji charged at that person and rapidly swung his sword. "So you can see a little, despite the thick fog. But… you can not catch me so easily. If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will even harder…" The fog became thicker and thicker until Souji couldn't see the image anymore. "Everyone sees what they want to… and the fog only deepens…"

"Will you shut up and come out here?" Souji yelled, his voice echoed.

Took no interest in Souji's anger, the person kept on his/her speech. "…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here… Hmhm… I look forward to it…"

Souji felt his vision became blurry till everything in his eyes was white… Drenched in sweat, he kicked away his blanket and got up. The sunlight hit the TV and landed across the wooden floor. Looking around, he realized that he had gotten back to the real world...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Okay, done! Your thought, please. I know I made the opening the same as the game but the story will change in the future ^_^


	2. Set

**Short notice: **To tell you the truth. At first, I didn't have a single thought about writing a fic for Persona 4, until after I go around the site and found out that we don't have enough Persona 4 fic. So I decided to give P4 some 'love' since everyone dug their head into P3. I love P3 too, a lot actually, but it'll unfair for P4, right? Anyway, first day at school with Yosuke, Yukiko aaaaand… CHIE! (Yup! I like her so hate me :D)

**Disclaimer: **If ya wanna know, go back to the first chapter :P

**Story reading guide: **Here is how you read my story. In case of someone get confused.

_"I don't know about this." _ Italic + quotation = Someone is mumbling. Sometimes can be heard by other person.

_I don't know about this. _*Name* Italic only = Someone's thought. The name is right after the thought (well, sometimes, though…)

"I don't know about this." Normal = talking, speaking, etc. (easy, right?)

I'll put the in-game date in **bold**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: …Set…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>0412/2011**

"Breakfast's ready!" Nanako voice came from down stair.

"Uh… OK!" Souji replied while placing one hand on his head. He could still hear the mysterious voice echoes inside his head. _"…the hell was that?" _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to shake the memory out of his head. He opened his eyes again and looked at the calendar on the wall, next to the door. _"Oh yeah, today's my first day at school…" _He sighed. "…once again…" mumbled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom…

_Morning rain…I swear I__ just saw sunlight a few minutes ago. _Souji thought. He went down the stair when he smelled something, something delicious. He got to the living room and saw Nanako was setting up the table.

"Good morning." Nanako greeted.

"Hi, Nanako." He sat down on the chair and pulled the sunny side-up plate near him. "Where did your dad go?"

"Um… dad went out to work early so I prepared the breakfast." She picked her spoon up. "Okay, let's eat."

Souji finished his breakfast and decided to help Nanako clean up the table. "You're starting school today, right?" asked Nanako.

"Yes."

"Um… my school is on the way, so… let's go to school together." She started to smile but also seemed to be restless. Couldn't decline the offer, Souji nodded. "I guess that'll do."

They finally started to go outside. The rain was pretty heavy, despite the fact that it was sunny this morning. Nanako grabbed two umbrellas by the door, a small orange one for her and a plain white one for Souji to keeps.

Nanako walked with Souji until they reached to the Samegawa flood plain. "You keep going straight that way." She pointed at the direction of some students, who apparently going to the same school as his. "My school is on the other way, so… bye!" Nanako smiled as she walked to the opposite direction.

_Tch…__ you only need to tell me where to go, you don't need to go all the way here with me… _Souji shook his head and smiled at his cousin.

The school appeared before his eyes as Souji tiredly walked on the wet street, well, until something else caught his eyes. It was a male student, he was riding his bike with one hand on the handlebar and the other was holding his umbrella. _The hell…? _Souji thought. _That's not a good idea…_

"Whoooaaa… AAH!" He crashed straight into a pole, and Souji could clearly saw where the pole hit him at. The fluffy brown-haired student managed to stand on his feet, barely though. He was clutching for his precious (ahem…) nuts…

_Fatality… _Souji thought as he approached the pained student. "You ok, man?" He asked while doing his best to hold back his laugh.

"Ngh… Urrgh… I… I'm alright… Don't worry about me…" He didn't even glance at Souji, but Souji understood, 'cuz he knows how much pain this guy is going through. "Ok…" Souji rolled his eyes. _That doesn't seem alright to me… oh well. _He turned away and continued to proceed to his school.

"Ugh…my…god..." The pained student growled as he banged his head against the wall while still holding his pants…

* * *

><p>"So you're Souji Seta, the transfer student, correct?" A woman asked him, she was holding some kind of folder in her fingers. "…let's see, you have been assigned in class 2-2…" She turned her head and looked at a man, who is sitting in an office chair with his coffee. "Mr. Morooka, this is the transfer student, please escort him to your class."<p>

The man turned and looked at the woman then to Souji. He had a weird figure, and by all mean, even a mental patient looks better than him. All of his upper-jaw teeth were showed out from his mouth, covered his lower lip. It's truth that his hair was neatly combed but there's something not quite right about it. To be easy to imagine, he was half-near bald with a neatly hair (?) "Hpm…" He put down his coffee and approached Souji. "So you're the _transfer student_ from the _city_." He talked to Souji with a harsh voice. "You're coming with me, you city punk!" he told Souji that as soon as they exited the Faculty Office.

_What __the fuck's wrong with this guy? _Souji mentally swore and silently followed Mr. Morooka 'escorts' him to his new classroom.

Chie Satonaka was sitting in her desk, chatting with her best friend Yukiko Amagi about various stuffs until they were distracted by the gossip of the other students. "Man, talk about bad luck. Morooka is our homeroom teacher, isn't he?" A male student groaned. "Yeah, it's King Moron alright… I'm _really_ looking forward to hear his long-ass lectures for the rest of the year…" His friend replied.

"I know that, but at least we have a transfer student from a city in here!" The girl seemed rather excited. "Really? I heard it before but never thought it was true." The guy exclaimed.

"A transfer student from a city… just like you, huh, Yosuke?" Chie turned her head back to look at the fluffy brown hair student. "Eh, you look dead today."

"Ugh, um… I don't wanna talk about it..." Yosuke Hanamura rested his head on the desk, with the expression of worry…and pain on his face. _Like I gonna tell them I hit myself in the balls this morning, and also broke her CD last night… how am I gonna survive this?_

"What's with him?" Chie asked her best friend.

"Who knows?" The long-haired girl shrugged.

The classroom's door slid to the side and Mr. Morooka stepped inside with Souji behind him. "Awright, shut your traps!" He scolded the class. "First thing first! My name is Kinshiro Morooka and I'm your _teacher_ from today forward." He paused. "Long as I'm around, you students are going to be _pure _as the _driven snow_!"

_Seriously, does this guy ever shut his damn mouth?__ It's bad enough that I had a nightmare last night, now I have to deal with him?_

"I hate wasting time, but I guess I better introduce the transfer student." He pointed his thump at Souji. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage, and he's nothing more than a _loser _you students here, so you girls don't even think about seducing him!" Morooka's eyes went to Souji. "Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick!"

_Just ten minutes and he's already pissed me off! Ok, you want name, I'll give you name… _Souji thought as he looked at the class. "My name is Souji Seta… and did you just call me a loser?" He glared at Morooka with a half grin on his face.

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my SHIT list, effective immediately." Souji liked how Morooka acts all weak before him. His voice seemed scare, but he also scared of Souji himself - a real badass… "Listen up! This place is miles away from your city of perverts and assholes…"

_Yeah, I'm __looking at one right now…_

"…you better not even think about of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know... kids grow up so damn fast even in here!" Morooka showed no sign of stopping his lame talk. "…every time I turn my back, you're fooling around with your damn phones, checking your… your life-journals or…or Myplaces."

_"They're Livejournal and Myspace, you dumbass."_ Souji muttered through his grin. T hat guy just keep going on and on, Souji wished that a NASA's satellite would crash into him to shut him off.

"Um… Can the transfer student sit here?" The girl in green athletic jacket raised her hand and asked.

"Huh, you hear that, your seat is over there. So hurry up and get your ASS in there!" He yelled since he's still pissing off from Souji's mock.

As Souji walked toward his seat, he could hear some students warning him about how he could get suspended by angering Morooka. But he didn't give a shit about this guy, though, Morooka is just another teacher that Souji had dealt with a lot of time before, a kind of teacher who only care about their pay-check, and use their so called 'teacher' to scare the students.

Souji sat down in his seat and shifted his pose uncomfortably. "He's the worst, right?" The girl in green leaned over and whispered to Souji.

"Haha, tell me about it." He smiled.

"Worst luck for you to get stuck in this class in your first morning here. Well, guess we'll have to hang in there for a year." said Chie.

"Everybody, SHUDDUP! Let's move on to the lecture!" Morooka yelled…again.

Souji leaned back on his chair and smiled desperately. _It's just getting worse every year…_

* * *

><p>Time slowly passed by as Souji was forced to listen to King Moron's lecture. (He learns this nickname from the other classmates during the lecture.)<p>

"Awright, that's all for today, normal lecture will start tomorrow…" The whole class cried out a cry of happiness.

As Morooka walked toward the door, the speaker announced. "Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classroom and are not to leave the school until further notice." The announcement ended.

"Hrhn, you heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you heard otherwise." Morooka left.

There are two girls walked to Souji seat as he done pack up his things. One with long black haired, and the other is the girl that sit right next to him in class. "Hey, your name is Souji Seta, right?" The girl in green asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, we just want to introduce ourselves." She smiled. "My name is Chie Satonaka, you must've known that I sit next to you." Her smile changed into a grin as she patted Souji's shoulder. "By the way, nice job back there. You maybe the first one to make that guy humiliated in front of everyone, you really have some guts!"

"Hehe, it's nothing." Souji smiled.

"Oofs, my bad, almost forgot. Her name's Yukiko Amagi." Chie gestured at the girl in red.

"Um… Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if this is so sudden." Yukiko seemed somewhat apologetic.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me feel like I got no upbringing." said Chie.

"Attention, all students." The speaker was on. "There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school ground. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home." The announcement stopped.

"Wait, something happened?" A student stood up and ran toward the window. "Tch, I can't see anything."

"I know, man. Every time it rain lately, it gets all foggy." His friend replied.

"This is creepy… I'm going home now." A girl spoke.

The police car siren could be heard in distance, and it seemed like it pretty close to the school. "Hm, weird. Anyway, do you like to go home with us?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, why not."

"Great! Then we should go right away."

As the two girl led Souji out of the class, a guy hesitantly walked near them. "Uh…um …Miss Satonaka…?"

_Hey, it's the guy in__ the morning. _Souji thought.

"…The movie… was really awesome… Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" He pulled something looks like a CD out from his bag and bowed down while giving it to Chie. "And… I'm really sorry, it was an accident, _please_ have mercy until my next pay-check." Chie winced and cautiously received the CD. "Ok, bye!" The brown-haired guy walked away in panic.

"Wait a sec! What did you do to my DVD?" Chie ran after the guy and quickly performed a kick. It sounded like she hit the place that shouldn't be hit… for a man.

"Argh!" The guy felt down to the floor, rolling around while holding his (ahem…) nuts

"What the? I can't believe this! It is complete cracked." Chie whined as she opened the CD box. "My 'Trail of the Dragon…!"

"*Cough* I think… mine's cracked, too… *Cough* C-critical hit to the nads *Cough*" He rolled around, mumbled in pain.

_Ouch! Double-kill in one day…_ Souji smiled.

"H-hey, are you ok?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me?" He seemed somewhat delighted when he heard Yukiko's voice.

"He's fine, Yukiko! Let's ditch him and go home!" Chie said in anger and stomped out of the class with Yukiko following behind her. As for Souji, he silently looked at the fluffy-hair student is banging his head against the floor, muttering some curses. Souji sweat-dropped and slowly went after the girls…

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been here?" Chie asked with both of her hands inside her jacket's pocket.<p>

"Actually, I've just came here yesterday."

"Wow, if I was you, I would rather stay at home." She paused, thinking something. "Speaking of home, who are you living with right now?"

"Right now, I'm living in with my uncle and my cousin." The same old Souji, always answers what need to be answered.

"Well, that's cool." Chie nodded.

Souji leaned his head a bit to look at Yukiko, who hardly said anything since they left the class. _…guess she's shy, unlike Chie here…_

They reached the gate and started to leave the school until they were stopped by a guy. He doesn't look like he goes to Yasogami because of his uniform, and there's something creepy about this guy, he looks like a zombie to be short. The strange student approached Yukiko, unnoticing the presence of Souji and Chie. "Um… you're Yuki, right?" Y-you wanna go hang out somewhere?" He asked straight out.

"W-what? Who are you?" Yukiko panicked.

_The hell…__? _Souji thought as he overheard some male students gossiping about the creep. "What school is he from? And he's going for Yukiko-san? At least just wait until she is alone or something."

"Hah, either that he got some guts or he's just an idiot."

"Bet a can of TaP that he'll get shot down."

"No way, man. The Amagi challenge is too much for that guy. Uh-uh, no bet!"

Waited long enough, the creep lost his patient. "A-are you going or not?"

"N-No! I'm not going." The long-haired girl replied.

"Fine!" He got really angry and ran away.

"What did he want from me?" Yukiko asked.

"He wants to ask you out on a date, _duh._" Chie rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Yukiko seemed clueless.

"You're saying that you have no idea?" Chie sighed. "But that was way over the top, how he called you Yuki all of sudden."

Souji face-palmed.

"Yo, Yukiko-san! Turned down another challenger, huh?" It was Yosuke, the brown-haired male student. He towed his bike along with him as he approached the group. "Man, you're cruel… You did to me the same last year."

"Last… year? I don't remember doing that." Yukiko exclaimed.

"Oh, so you wanna go some place sometimes?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd rather not."

_Bang, down… _Souji smirked.

"That teaches me a lesson not to get my hopes too high." He sighed and got on his bike. "Well, I'm off, and Chie, don't bully the new guy too much."

With that, he quickly rode away, leaving the trio stood in surprised. "H-hey! We're just curious, is all! Sheesh…" Chie yelled. "Sorry, for the troubles we dragged you in…" She scratched her head while looking Souji in the eyes.

"It's ok."

A few more students started form around them, looking, pointing, and gossiping. "D-dude! The transfer student is with Yukiko-san and Chie-san." One student said. "Shit, this guy is something. Got his hands on Yukiko on his first day." Another guy talked.

"C-Chie! Let's get going! People are looking at us." Yukiko poked her best friend.

"O-oh, sorry. Let's go." Chie turned away and walked with Yukiko.

_"Cute…"_

* * *

><p>The trio walked while talking about various stuffs. Well, Chie did most of the talking. "Oh, so you moved here because of your parents' job. And I thought it was something way more serious."<p>

"Yeah, I know." Souji replied.

There was a short pause in their conversation. Chie looked around, trying to find something for Souji to at least look at. "There really is nothing here, huh?" She pointed at a rice field. "But I guess that's what makes it nice… then again, we don't have anything to show to people from outside." Then, Chie snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, we do have something on Mt. Yasogami… I think they're dyed clothes or pottery or something, but it's kinda famous up there." The small talk became more exciting as Chie added. "Oh wait, here we also have an inn, the Amagi inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's like the pearl of Inaba!"

"Wow, cool. It's THAT famous?" Souji gave a questioned look.

"Yup! It's been on all sorta magazines!" Chie seemed energetic.

"Huh? No, it's not. It's… just a normal inn." Yukiko protested.

"Oh, no way! It's been going for generations, and it is what attracted the tourist to come here! It's a GREAT inn!" She shouted.

"I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said.

"Pfft… let's change the topic. So tell me, you think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie eyes went for Souji.

"…What kind of question is that?" Souji frowned.

"Oh, just answer it." She pushed.

"Well… it hard to say." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ohh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her."

"Come on, don't start this again, Chie." Yukiko gazed down at her feet.

"She's really popular at school, but she never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie laughed.

"W-w-wait! You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular at school or that I've never had a boyfriend…" Took a moment to realize what she just said, Yukiko suddenly blushed and shook her head. "N-no, what I was trying to say is I don't need a boyfriend…" She paused."…that's not right… Geez, Chie…"

"Hehe, I'm sorry, it's just that this is our chance to talk to someone from the city and you barely said a word!"

As they walking down the Samegawa Floodplain, they noticed some flashing lights and sirens. Stopped by the commotion, they curiously approached the scene and saw that there were some people gathered around the yellow tape barrier.

"Where is it? I just got here." A housewife spoke.

"You're too late! The police just took her down a moment ago." Another housewife said. "But who could've thought she was hanging on a antenna, and oh, on my way here, I heard that a student found it, is it true?"

"Yeah, she's a high schooler. She was walking home when she discovered the body."

_Someone died? _Souji thought.

"Whoa, a body? Did she mean a _dead_ body?" Chie said.

Souji could saw someone familiar through the crowd, his uncle Dojima. Dojima spotted Souji and slowly walked toward him while holding his jacket on his hand. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Did something happen here?" Souji asked.

"Well, you could say that. Anyway, what are you doing here? The school told you to avoid this area, didn't they?"

"Actually, no." He said bluntly.

"That damn principal…" Dojima sighed.

"Hey Souji, you know this man?" Chie nudged him.

"Oh, he's my uncle that I told you before."

"I'm detective Dojima, like he said, I'm his guardian. Uhh… Well, I hope you two be nice to him." He looked at Souji. "But you three should stop wandering around and head home immediately." He went back to the crime scene when a young man ran pass by him. He headed to a telephone pole and puked.

"ADACHI! When will you stop acting like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the station?" Dojima yelled at the young man.

"Ughh…ah… I'm sorry…" He wiped his mouth hard with the back of his hand and then went back.

"So this is what they meant in the announcement…" Chie's legs were shaking a little.

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna…?" Yukiko started to tremble.

"A-anyway, I guess we should all go home." Chie spoke.

"Good idea." Souji said.

"Ok, we're taking off! Let's do our best, neighbor, starting tomorrow." Chie smiled at him and walked away with Yukiko.

* * *

><p>Souji slid the door close behind him as he took off his shoe, leaving only his shocks on. "Welcome back." Nanako's voice came out.<p>

"Oh, hi." Souji walked to the coffee table, where Nanako is sitting at, watching the TV. He sat across the table. The news was on.

"I guess dad is not coming home tonight…" She sounded sad.

"*Background music* Our topic for today's evening is about a bizarre case in a quiet suburb." The TV screen switched to somewhere that looks like the river bank. "Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba. The body has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27 years-old announcer at the local television station. Until, now the Inaba police department had revealed…"

"Gasp…! The I-Inaba police department! That's where dad works!" Nanako sounded surprised yet worried at the same time.

"Are you worried 'bout him?" Souji asked.

"Dad's a police so I guess thing like this happened." She looked back at the TV as the news went on.

"…the body was found hanging on an antenna, atop a local resident's roof. The authorities are uncertain why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death is also uncertain, the police continue to investigate whether this is an accident or a homicide…" The news continued on…

"…they found her on the roof… That's scary…" Nanako starred at the floor, with two hands place on her thighs.

"At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" The news had ended when Nanako and Souji didn't notice it, and was replaced by the Junes commercial.

"Ah, it's Junes!" Nanako shouted when she heard the familiar song, and quickly repeated after it. "Every day's great at your Junes!~"

"Wow, Nanako. You really like this song, huh?" Souji smiled at his cousin.

"Yeah, and it's popular at my school, too!" She seemed somehow happier, and forgot all about what happened previously. She kept on singing the same words again few more times.

Souji started to laugh…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well, what else can I say? Second chapter's done! I did some 'change' in there so it can have more (ahem…) Chie's moments :P The main pairing is Chie x Souji _ I couldn't see why people don't choose her. I chose her 'cuz she's my type of girl ^_^ Haha, I am the author so I have the power to control my story however I want HWAHAHAHA! Put that aside, what do you think? Reviews would be nice.


	3. Go

**Short notice: **What should I say in here today...? Ok, got one here... This 'novel' was written by a Chie's fan, for Chie's fans and because of Chie's fans, but that doesn't mean other people can't read this stuff. Everybody is welcome here :P For today episode, we finally make friend with Yosuke, and go to Junes with Chie and him, hear about the mystery, but had yet awaken Persona. ^_^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Atlus own Persona series. I own my PSP and the underwear closet.

**Story reading guide: **Here is how you read my story. In case of someone get confused.

_"__I don't know about this." _Italic + quotation = Someone is mumbling. Sometimes can be heard by other person.

_I don't know about this. _*Name* Italic only = Someone's thought. The name is right after the thought (well, sometimes, though…)

"I don't know about this." Normal = talking, speaking, etc. (easy, right?)

I'll put the in-game date in **bold**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Go!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>0413/2011**

_Yawn_... _wish I didn't stay up too late watching that movie... _Souji scrubbed his eyelids as he made his way to his 'new' school. _Another day with that damn Morooka, shit, that guy must be hit by something when he was born... _He cracked his neck and his back, trying to wake himself up. As he was passing by the street that was filled by the police yesterday, he heard the sound of a bike is moving fast from behind him.

"Whoaaa, AH!" It was the same student that got hit by the pole from yesterday, but this time, he hit a trash can and felt inside it. "...can someone...help..." He prayed as he was rolling around, trying to find a way out on his own.

Souji sweat-dropped. _Can this guy get any dumber? _He approached the rolling student and took the trashcan off from him.

"Whew, thanks man. You save me, um..." The fluffy-hair student stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Oh, Souji. Souji Seta." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're the transfer student. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya!" He stretched out his hand, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, too." Souji gave him a good handshake.

"Anyway, thanks for back there. It'd be really embarrassed if someone caught me in a trashcan." He laughed.

"Hey, did you see that guy? His head was inside the trashcan." A girl went by with her friend.

"Yeeah, too late..." Yosuke hanged his head in shame. He lifted his face back up to look at Souji. "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer hanging from the antenna. THAT antenna!" He pointed.

"I heard about that."

"Hey, you think this is some kind of warning? There's no way that could've been an accident! I mean, from the antenna?"

"I think so, too. I guess someone killed her." He shrugged, as if that even he himself doesn't trust what he said.

"Yeah, I know, man! But dangling a body over a roof like that... THAT just messed up!" Yosuke talked loudly, nearly yells. "Then again, killing someone is already messed up..." He seemed like the talkative type. As he was talking, he looked down at his watch and back at Souji. "Shit, we're late! Y-you wanna ride? It's a little squeaky but it should be fine."

"Haha... I don't know about that..." He looked at the bike then to Yosuke. "...I guess it's better for me to walk."

"No time! Hop on or we'll be late!" Yosuke jumped on his bike and Souji could hear a disturbing noise coming out from it.

…

Illogically, Souji got on anyway. As Yosuke rode him to the school, Souji kept on mentally praying for his life, not wanting the bike to get broke down while they're in high-speed. _I really don't want to end my life stupidly..._

* * *

><p>"BE QUIET, YOU IDIOTS!" The screaming of 'King Moron' snapped Souji out of his nap. "AND STRAGHTEN UP THOSE BACKS! My job here is to waste my precious time on teaching you assholes philosophy! So I want to see you morons pay attention to class since I'm so nice, so you should be honored!" He went on and on...<p>

"_Will you shut up? I need to sleep here." _Souji cursed softly. He tiredly reached his hand into his bag and pulled out a notebook which he placed in front of his face to cover his 'sinful' crime-sleeping... Time quickly passed by as he drifting off to the land of dream...

…

…

…

"_Psst... Souji-kun! Wake up!"_ A familiar girl voice called for him. She nudged him gently on his arm to wake him up. _"The teacher is calling for you...!" _He quickly opened his eyes and scrubbed them wildly as he stood up.

"Hm, the new student is slacking off by sleeping during class... How about you tell me the answer of this question and maybe I'll let you off the hook." The math teacher talked to Souji with her arms folded.

He put on an embarrassing smile and then took a quick glance to see the problem was on the black board. "4." He said. The problem wasn't that hard either, well, at least for Souji.

The teacher looked at him in surprised and then adjusted her glasses. "Good, you may sit down now, but don't sleep in class again." She turned around.

Souji sighed in relief and sit back down. He looked over his left and saw Chie, who was the one that woke him up. _"Thanks." _

"_No worry, but you owe me one." _Chie smiled. _"By the way, good job. I don't even know the answer."_

"Okay, quiet down, you guys." The teacher hit her ruler flat on the table, created a discomfort sound to stop the talking in the class. Souji sit back on his chair and put away the book that he placed it from the beginning of class. He shook his head and tried to listen to the lecture reluctantly...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yukiko! You wanna go hang out somewhere?" Chie asked.<p>

"No, I can't, Chie. I have something to attend at the inn, I can't go today. Maybe some other times then." Yukiko smiled weakly.

"That's ok." She seemed disappointed.

"Well, I have to go right now. See you tomorrow!" Yukiko waved her hand goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya."

Yukiko exited the classroom as Chie picked up her backpack and turned to Souji's seat. She sat in the desk in front of him. "Yo, how's it going?"

"It's going well, I guess."

"So, you getting used to this place?"

"Not yet, actually. I just arrived to this town and barely go outside, I haven't get to see much around here."

"Then you wanna go somewhere? I mean, I can show you around here a bit." Chie asked.

"I don't have anything else to do, so... yeah." Souji smiled.

"Ok, let's me ask Yosuke if he can join us, too. You remember the guy that I beat up yesterday? He's Yosuke, and since he still owe me..." She stood up. "Hey, Yosuke, come here for a sec."

The fluffy-haired student tiredly approached Chie. His face was full of boredom when he heard Chie's voice. "What is it, Chie?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? Don't forget that you still owe me _something._" Chie narrowed he eyes. "My 'Trail of the Dragon."

"Yes, I remember, geez." He jerked his forehead. "So how may I pay you?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Steak?"

"Well, you know me!" She grinned.

"Sigh... _should've guessed... _Is Souji-san going with us?" Yosuke looked at Souji, who was sitting in the desk, carefully listened to their conversation. "I mean, IF you wanted to go..."

"Yyyup! He's going!" Chie spoke.

"Then, since he's going so we should invite Yukiko-san, too." He tilted his head a bit.

"Nah, can't. She had gone home. She said that she has to help her parents at the inn." said Chie.

Yosuke rubbed his forehead and turned to Souji. "Well, that makes only us three going..." His eyes went to Chie and back, sighing. "Let's go..."

Souji snickered, he found it funny how Yosuke had to treat him, a person that he just met this morning (he HAS to treat Souji though. He helped him out this morning) and Chie. He shook his head in amusement and slowly stood up. _"Don't forget that you owe me, too." _Souji startled, he turned his head by reaction to the whisper direction and found Chie, leaning toward him. _"Guts to you, sleep in class on your second day." _She stick her tongue out, smiling and then walked away with her backpack on her back...

* * *

><p>*Junes' music* The trio ended up at a Junes store. Yosuke seated Souji and Chie in a round table and trailed off on his own to get some drinks. Chie keep on saying why Yosuke led them to this place instead of some famous grilled steak place to Souji. He just smiled. Surrounding them are many tables with few people. Looked around, Souji could also see a small fountain through the neatly-cleaned glass windows. He wondered how long this place had opened since it still looked very new. "All right! Here!" He turned back and saw Yosuke's placing a tray with three soft-drink cups on it on the table.<p>

"What is this?" Chie yelled.

"Err... Soda?" Yosuke lifted an eyebrow up in questioned. "...I brought you guys some drinks...?"

"NO, I mean why did you bring us here?" She extended a hand with another on her hip. "They don't sell grilled-steak here!"

"Yeah, about that... Yukiko-san didn't come with us and since you're here, so... no. I'd rather save my wallet..." Yosuke sat down, folded his arms.

"That's your reason to take us to your place?" She said angrily.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." He turned to Souji, who was having a huge question mark above his head, not understands what Yosuke and Chie are saying. "Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh?" He pointed his thumb back at the Junes' sign. "My dad is the owner of the place. We came here six months back and he immediately signed up to manage this place." He shrugged. "So our entire family came here.

"Then, you brought us here to increase your business." Souji smiled.

"Haha, best comment of the day, Souji-kun." Chie laughed.

"D-dude!" Yosuke face-palmed and rubbed his forehead. Then, he grabbed one of the cups and held it in the air. "Anyhow, this is for welcome you into town." He turned to Chie. "Yours is on me, too, Satonaka."

"Yep, you should." Chie grabbed her cup.

"Cheer!" The trio simultaneously said and they all took a sip.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Chie swallowed her drink and asked Souji.

"The air around here is nice and I especially like the quiet atmosphere." Souji leaned back, relaxed on his chair. "I guess you could say that I like it here."

"Well, that's good for you. When I came here, it nearly drives me crazy because of it boredom, but I got over it long time ago." Yosuke grinned.

"No, the town is good, it's just quiet, is all. Trust me, I've lived here since I was born." Chie shook her head in disagreement and turned her head to look at Souji.

"I know. You told me like a thousand times before." Yosuke rolled his eyes.

Their conversation crashed into a stop. No one said anything else. Souji silently drank his soda. Yosuke ran his fingers through his hair and Chie was toying with the cup while looking around. "You know, this place only had just been opened up over a half a year, but I rarely been to the shopping district since then," She looked around more then back at Souji and Yosuke. "Now that I look at it, it seems like there are more stores started to closing down, huh?" She motioned her hands at a store.

"Hey, you can't blame it on Junes, can you?" Yosuke frowned. "I mean, it's not my fault that they ran out of business."

"No, I'm not. It just that seeing thing like this happened makes me wonder..." She stopped, as if tried not to sound more insulting.

Yosuke sighed. He grabbed the cup and took a sip while his eyes were dashing to the other direction. *Cough* He quickly put the cup down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then, he turned his attention to another girl, who was sitting in the table, probably about ten feet away from them. _"She's here..." _He mumbled as he stood up and exhaled. Carefully, he walked toward the girl.

"Your girlfriend, Yosuke?" Souji teased him.

As soon as he heard the 'girlfriend' word, Yosuke stopped, turned back to face Souji with a huge red color on his face. "N-no! She just someone I know!" He protested then trailed off.

"That's Saki Konishi. She's a senior, or should I say our Senpai." Chie smirked. "He goes for that kind..."

"Hah, good luck..." He looked at Yosuke's back, and it seemed like he was having a hard time approaching the girl.

"Um... Saki-senpai!" Yosuke hesitantly spoke. "What's up? How do you holding up?"

"Hey, Hana-chan. Phew, I'm finally on my break." She leaned her head and looked at Chie and Souji's direction. "Are they your friends?"

"Yeah, they are. Oh, and you know the transferred student. He's the guy." He pointed his thumb at Souji.

"So they really ARE your friends." She smirked.

"Anyway, are you okay? You seriously look beat."

"Nah, I'm okay. Just a little tired." She turned away and muttered. _"I shouldn't leave school early yesterday..."_

"Are you sure you all right?" Yosuke asked again, impatiently.

"I told you. I'm fine." She began to lift herself up from he chair and moved to Souji. "Hello, you're the transferred student, right? My name is Saki Konishi, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, I know." Souji responded with a gentle smile.

"Oh, Hana-chan told you about me already?" She smiled but Souji could tell that her smile was a fake one. "Funny how you got someone from a city to talk to, huh?"

Souji nodded.

"I don't usually see Hana-chan hanging out with other guys, so I hope you two get along." She snickered but covered it with her hand. "He somewhat like a loner, you know. Doesn't have many friends."

"H-hey! You don't need to say like that!" Yosuke blushed.

"He's a good person but could get annoying sometimes. When it happened, you should tell him straight in the face." She laughed.

"He IS a nice guy, but yeah, he's also nosy." Souji put on a half smile.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Don't take it seriously."

"Senpai, you have me going there." Yosuke exclaimed.

Saki turned her head around and looked inside the store. She let out a soft sigh and looked at the trio, smiling, somewhat seemed tired. "Ten minutes over! I have to get back to work." She placed two hands behind her back and turned 180 decrees, tilted her head back a little. "Laters, everyone." She walked away and into the store.

Yosuke smiled happily as he sat down on his chair, looking at Saki as she walked away. "Heh, she told me that I'm annoying but she sometimes even more noisy than me." Then, he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair. "She also has a younger-brother and she pretty much treats me the same way she treats him."

"Oooh, I like how this is going." Chie tapped her chin with a finger. "The son of a huge store's manager and the daughter of a local liquor shop owner. This is the sign of forbidden love!"

"Wha-? I-it's not like that!" His cheeks gone red by Chie teasing. Then, he looked away, hiding his embarrassing face.

As for Chie, she covered her mouth while trying her best not to laugh out loud. The same expression was also on Souji's face. "You're so easy," Now Chie couldn't hold it back anymore, she burst out laughing as hard as she could. "Anyhow, to make you feel better, I'll tell you something," She cleared her throat. "Did you know about the Midnight Channel?"

Yosuke stared at Chie for a long while before said. "You believe in that kind of stuff, too?"

"They said that if you stare into a turned-off TV in a rainy night alone, exactly on midnight. You will see..." She paused, as if trying to make the atmosphere seems more mystery.

"See... what?" Souji motioned his hand, trying to make Chie to continue on her story. "You will see what?"

"Ok, ready...?" She cleared her throat again. "..._**Your soulmate**_..." Her voice sounded dreadful, scary and funny at the same time.

No one said nothing...

"What do you guy think?" Chie's eyes went from Souji to Yosuke in expectation, hoping for some compliments.

"...yeah... First thing I have to say is you maybe the worst ghost story teller I have ever seen." Souji had his eyes widened and nodded in disbelief.

"I agree with him." Yosuke laughed. "And why do you even believe in that? Too fake."

"H-hey! Okay, if you guys don't believe me so why don't we all try it out tonight? The weather forecast said that it gonna be raining." She stood up, expressed the feeling of angry. "Let's see who's wrong?"

"What? We all try it out? You didn't try it yourself yet?" Yosuke face-palmed. "Then why did you even tell us that?"

"Tch, but- ugh... Just remember to try it tonight, then you'll see."

* * *

><p>They all later part-way and everyone went back to their own home. Souji arrived at his and saw Nanako was setting up the table with some food. "Oh, you're home." She sighed, somehow seemed disappointed, she was expecting to see her dad instead of her new cousin. Souji joined Nanako at the table and began to eat dinner with her.<p>

The heavy silence was broken by the voice of the actors on the TV. They were showing some kind of movie on it. Took not much notice but Souji was able to tell that the movie was about some guy who saved the world by sealing a monster with his own soul.

"He' late again..." Nanako sighed heavily.

"...Did he call?" Souji asked.

"No, and I guess he won't either..." She gazed at the food.

*Door slid * Dojima tiredly took off his shoes and walked inside the room. "Ah, dad, welcome home!" A smile appeared on her face.

Dojima approached his couch and sat on it. His eyes went from Souji to Nanako. "What a day... anything happened while I was out?"

"No, but you're late!" said Nanako.

"Uh... I'm sorry. Can you put on the news for me?"

Nanako wanted to say more but she couldn't just ignore what her father just told her to do. She let out a soft sigh and pick up the remote control, did what she was told to do-changing the channel.

The news was on and it was talking about the murder that just occurred the other day. How is it going so far? Nowhere to be short. The police still trying their best on finding the psycho murderer, who got the guts to hang a dead body above a local resident's house. The news also added more information about the victim's background, Mayumi Yamano. Before she died, she was having some problems because she involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, whose wife was a singer Misuzu Hiiragi. Then, they switched into an interview. An interview with a high school student.

_High school student? Did they mean the person who found the body? _Souji thought.

"A high school? Where did they found her for an interview anyway?" Dojima sighed and looked at the TV interviewer in disgust.

A girl wearing Yasogami school's uniform appeared in the TV. Her face was faded for the sake of her identity. Looking closer, Souji swore that he had seen this girl before, but the image didn't help his memory much.

The interviewer approached the girl and asked her questions like: When did you find her? What did you think when you saw her? And also as stupid like could you tell she was dead or did you see her face. He asked and kept on asking, not even wanted to wait for an answer. The girl replied back at him in caution and defence. All she said was: I don't know. Her voice was also distorted.

After paid more attention, Souji finally pinned-point that the girl was actually Saki Konishi, Yosuke's Senpai or lover wannabe.

_She found the body? _Souji took a mouthful of water to wash away what were remained inside his mouth. He thought deeply until…

"At Junes, everyday is Customers Appreciation day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products. Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's at your Junes!" Nanako repeated the words in her own rhythm while swaying hand back and forth in the air. "Hey, dad, can we go to Junes together sometimes?"

*Snored* Nanako looked at her father, who was supposed to be asleep on the couch, mumbling something through his lips.

Nanako sighed and began to pick up her chopsticks…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Phew! One more chapter! I hate this part of the game, You don't have Persona, funny moments are… not much, so I wish I could try to rush this part and get into the main point right away. Next chapter is awakening!

Note: I'm a Vietnamese and I just arrived at United States about 4 months ago. My English still sucks so please be nice to me. I am trying my best ^_^


	4. The world within

**Short notice: **I said that this chapter is about Souji's awakening right? I lied. The next one IS the awakening. This one is just about the exploring and the midnight channel, of course. :P Ooook, let's move on. Saw the Midnight channel, nearly got eaten by the TV, really got eaten by the TV, discovered the weird talking mascot, etc. You get the picture! Now, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Persona series was own by Atlus and will always be.

**Story reading guide: **Here is how you read my story. In case of someone get confused.

_"I don't know about this." _Italic + quotation = Someone is mumbling. Sometimes can be heard by other person.

_I don't know about this. _*Name* Italic only = Someone's thought. The name is right after the thought (well, sometimes, though…)

"I don't know about this." Normal = talking, speaking, etc. (easy, right?)

I'll put the in-game date in **bold**.

* * *

><p>*<strong>This is the edited version of this chapter. *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The world within…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Near midnight<strong>

**04/13/2011**

Souji went back to his room after he had done with his meal. It was raining outside. He decided to finish his homework before going to bed… It was eleven fifty-five and he was still up, trying to watch that movie. _That was weird, but it was good till it last though. _He turned off the TV, approached the windows and looked at the rain, hitting the window. _Is there anything I have to… oh yeah, Chie told me to watch 'that'. _He switched his attention back to his old-model television then to the clock.

"_Doesn't hurt if I try." _He mumbled.

There was a silence inside his room as he waiting for midnight to come, and it only was broken by the sound of the rain hitting the roof… Souji stood in front of the TV, waiting for the thing that even he himself doesn't even believe in.

The clock ticked to twelve and… nothing happened. Sighing, Souji turned away but he was immediately attracted by a noise, a static noise that came from the TV itself. Surprised, he turned and faced the TV. It was on, despite the fact that he just turned it off a moment ago.

There was a girl, wearing a school uniform appeared in it, running away from something. She maybe was screaming in fear, but at the time, there was no sound on the TV to determine it for sure. She ran faster and faster by the moment as the static noise became louder and louder until the creepy show comes to an end…

…

…

…

*LIGHTNING STRUCK*

_**I am thou…**_

…_**thou art I.**_

_**Thou art**__** the one…**_

…_**opens the door.**_

A mysterious voice rang in his head, caused Souji to become extremely dizzy. The world was like spinning before his eyes as the voice continued on its saying. He dropped to his knees on the floor, trying to regain his vision and balance. The lightning struck one more time, hitting one of the light poles outside on the street and caused it to explode… Souji gasped, taking any breath that he could.

_What…what is happening?_

He eyed the old TV and carefully stood up, inched his way to the TV. _There was actually a person there_. He thought. Somehow, Souji reached out his hand to touch the TV, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

The moment he touched it, and what he felt, wasn't the solid of glass, but the liquid feeling as if he dip his hand into the water. His hand sank inside and got stuck in it. _What…? Shit! _ It almost felt like the TV was trying to suck Souji in, and it really did. He ended up stuck his head in it also. He quickly forced his hand and head out of the screen with huge force and hit his head hard against the wooden table. Holding his pained-head, he softly cursed.

"Are you okay?" Nanako called out. "I heard a loud noise."

"I- I'm okay! Don't worry!"

" 'Kay." She mumbled.

Souji looked at the TV one more time and stood up. _Ow… at least now I know I wasn't dreaming… _He laid his back on the futon, thinking stuffs. What was just happened? What was the thing that he just experiences? And the TV, what's in it? Thousands of questions were going through his head as he felt his eyes became heavier and heavier. He let the sleepiness take over…

* * *

><p><strong>0414/2011**

Morning. It was a little chilling. The wind blew around, across and through every single leave in the trees that silently sat on the side of the street. The morning class lecture gave Souji a hard time to deal with. It almost put him into sleep. Then again, he didn't want to sleep, or couldn't. For what happened last night, Souji sat quietly in class, face in his palm, thinking. He thought about the TV 'incident'. Did Chie and Yosuke go through the same thing as him? Or did they not? Did they see the image on the TV? Or was it just him? In his mind, only questions. Questions that don't have answers. Class quickly passed by…

"Hey, Souji. Did you try _it_ last night?" Chie talked to him right after the class ended. She was curious.

Recalled the 'incident' happened last night. Souji swallowed. "Yes…"

"So did you see anything?"

"Yeah, a girl…"

"See! I told you so! It did work!" Her whisper formed into a yell.

"Like always, huh? You always yell even the thing not that big." Yosuke tiredly approached, scratching his head while he did so. "Any lucks last night?" He asked.

"What do you mean any lucks? You didn't try it, did you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kidding, I did!" He held out his hands. "But that was freaky. I mean in the TV?"

"Yeah! I was startled! And I nearly smacked my TV last night if it wasn't stopped." She smirked. "Anyone notice who was the person you saw?"

"I saw a girl, wearing a school uniform. I guess it looks like our school uniform." Souji shrugged.

"Hey, I saw a girl, too!" Chie exclaimed. "I couldn't see clearly but she was definitely a girl. Her hair was brown, she also wore a uniform." She stopped. Something stopped her words right in her throat. She was thinking something.

"That sounds like the same person I saw." Yosuke tilted his head. "Doesn't this mean we saw the same person? And if it likes what you said yesterday, she is our soulmate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So then that makes she's my soul- Wait… My soulmate's a girl? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Chie frowned.

Souji snickered.

"Hey! Wipe that grin off your face! I know what you're thinking and I'm not like that, ok?"

"What? I didn't say anything…yet." Souji gave her a big smile.

"Why you…?" She kicked him in the shin, making him jump, holding his pained leg. "And I thought you're a nice guy."

"Ow, ow, ow." He skipped on one leg. _Guess I do deserve this._

"Chie… You shouldn't do stuff like this to other people, especially Souji is new around here." Yosuke rubbed his forehead.

Souji chuckled, grabbing the edge of the desk to steady himself. "Oh yeah, I suppose to tell you guys this." He cleared his throat. "Last night, after watching the Channel something, did anyone try to touch the TV screen?"

"No." They simultaneously responded. "Why?"

"It because I did try to touch it, and…well, you guys may not believe this but… how should I say this…? I got sucked." He scratched the back of his neck.

"You got what…?" Chie's brows furrowed.

"What are you saying, dude?" Yosuke did the same as Chie. "What do you mean by…suck?"

"Yeah, I literally got sucked by the TV. First my arm, then my head. Luckily, my TV was too small so I got stuck between." He shrugged.

"Oook… Dude! Are you sure that you didn't hit your head somewhere when you felt down?" He said in a loud voice. "You sounded crazy!"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that." Chie smirked. "But I like the part when you got stuck because your TV is too small. Pretty realistic if you ask me." She rubbed her chin with the tip of her finger. "If it was bigger… Oh, speaking or bigger. My family's been thinking about buying a bigger TV."

"Is that so? Well, flat screen TVs are the thing for these days." Yosuke switched his attention to Chie. "You wanna go check them out in Junes? We're beefing up our electronic department this month."

"Definitely! My parents know nothing about these stuffs, and I really want to watch my kung-fu movies on big screen!" Exciting like she sounded, Chie jumped up, shifted into the fighting stance. "Waataa!"

"Yeah…" Yosuke turned and faced Souji. "We have some really big one in store. I bet there's might be one for you to fit into." He snickered.

Souji sighed.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the Junes Electronic Department. They were displaying a lot of TVs. Most of them were LCD or Plasma, and each was like 40 to 60 inches. Even they were on sale, the price was still too much for a normal person in Inaba to afford. Yosuke led them to the biggest TV they have in store, and tried to stick his hand inside the TV with Chie, which didn't work.<p>

"Huh, figures." Yosuke shrugged.

"No fall in. Well, this clears that you were dreaming after all." Chie laughed.

"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys looking for?" asked Yosuke.

"Dunno. Cheap, I guess. Any advice?"

"Ahem… Well, Miss Satonaka, how about I suggest you this one? This here's our latest and cheapest model." He pointed at a Plasma.

"Cheapest? Just look at those zeroes! There's no way I'm gonna buy that!" She exclaimed.

"Sigh… then how about this? This one's older but it's cheaper."

Being left alone, Souji looked at the big TV in front of him. _It's big… Maybe I should try. _He inched near the TV and then placed his hand on it. It sank inside. _Cool, it worked_. There was a mixture of excitement and curiosity in his thought as he tried to stick another hand in.

"These TV are all frickin' expensive!" Chie frowned and turned to Yosuke, whispering to him. _"Hey, think you can hook me up, since you are… you know."_

He sighed and shook his head. His eyes went around the room, trying to find a cheaper TV for Chie. Then he stopped at Souji, who was doing the weirdest thing that Yosuke had never seen in his entire life. He saw Souji was putting his hands on the TV, no, in the TV. "WHAT THE- HOLY!" He yelled.

"What? What is it?" Caught off guard by his yelling, Chie faced him suddenly. "What?"

"H-he- his- in- TV." Unable to made a full understandable sentence, Yosuke pointed his finger at Souji's direction.

"What with Sou—? Oh my god!" Chie, too, surprised by Souji. "His hands… Are they inside in the TV?"

They ran toward him, closely inspected if what they saw was wrong. But his hands were actually inside the TV. "Shit! Man! Is this true? Your hands are in the TV?" Yosuke asked him, while covering his mouth with his hand. "But… how can you do this?"

"May- maybe it's a new model! Yeah! Maybe it's one of its new functions!" Chie spoke through a smirked, trying to lie to herself about the fact that Souji's hands are actually inside.

"Are you crazy? Hell no!" Yosuke exclaimed.

By his curiosity, Souji grabbed the TV to give him some balance as he put his head inside it to 'investigate' some more. Before his eyes, a large empty space, thickened with fog and covered by the yellow color. As he looked down, he could see the ground, maybe about 15 feet below.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing? Don't do that!" Yosuke shocked when he saw what Souji just did. "Get your head outta there!"

"Oh my god!" Chie gasped.

"Uh, guys. There's an empty space in here." Souji finally spoke.

"What do you mean, in there?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, it's really big in here. How do I say this? Umm, spacious?"

"The heck did you mean by that?" Chie said.

"Oh crap, I think this is too much for my bladder to take!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"What! This doesn't have anything to do with your bladder!" She yelled at him. "Don't you dare pee your pants here!"

He ran away but quickly turned back when he saw some people were coming in their direction. "Ahh, fuck." He ran back at Chie. "Customers! They're coming!"

"Shit! What are we gonna do? We have a guy half-stuck in the TV!" She was panicking.

"J-Just get him out first."

They both grabbed Souji by legs and shirt, trying to pull him out. But the moment they touched him, Souji was started and was caught off guard by them and let go of his hand which used to be steady himself. He felt in and dragged both Chie and Yosuke along with him. "Whoa- aah!"

* * *

><p>The world inside was extremely blurry, thanks to the thick fog. The trio felt and landed on the floor beneath them, and the landing wasn't that enjoyable, it was quite painful for all of them. Souji hit the floor first since he was the one that in the TV first, and next was Yosuke, he landed on his butt. And like Yosuke, Chie was the same, she landed and rolled one time, sitting on something as she stopped rolling.<p>

"Tch, I landed on my wallet." groaned Yosuke while he was massaging his butt.

"Ow… my butt." Chie did the same thing. "Hey, where's Souji?" She looked around.

"Err… Chie." He pointed at the place where Chie is sitting. "You should stand up."

"What? Huh? Whoa!" She blushed and instantly stood up when she looked at the direction where Yosuke's finger pointed. She was sitting flat on Souji's face.

_Nice ass. _Souji thought and stood up, wiping his face. "At least you were wearing a gym short instead of panties." He chuckled.

She frowned and blushed at the same time. Then, she looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

"Dunno. You tell me." said Yosuke.

"Haah, heh… Are we still alive?" She said panicky.

"Maybe, but the feeling on my face seems pretty real to me." Souji joked but there was no grin or smile on his face.

"Whoa!" Yosuke spoke in amazement as he looked around.

"WHAT! Don't say that you wet your pants!" Chie cried out.

"No! Stupid! Take a look around you!"

"Wow, it looks like we are in some kind of… studio." said Souji.

"You're right." She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "What's with this fog? Or are they smoke?"

"I can't tell either. But… there's no place like this in Inaba… It's so huge…" Yosuke winced.

"Put that aside. Where the heck are we?"

"In the TV, I guess." Souji said.

"I'm scared. What are we gonna do?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Look, we need to find a way out." Souji spoke gently, in attempt of calming Chie down. "We all should just calm down first."

"Y-yeah, you're right." She took a long, deep breath and looked up. "Hey, where are we coming from?"

"Up there. We felt, remember?" Yosuke twitched his eyes.

"I know, but… I can't see the entrance… or exit."

"What do you mean…? Oh, no. We're really stuck." He said worriedly. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Everyone, calm down." Souuji repeated. "I said that we should go look around for a way out."

"Oh, sorry." He exhaled. "Ok, maybe we should head over there first." He pointed at a path, which seemed to be really narrow.

"Are you sure?" Chie spoke.

"Well, there's no exit right now and if we're staying here, doing nothing, it'd be no good. So, our best bet is to look around, rather than getting trapped in this place." Souji said and looked at Chie then to Yosuke, who nodded.

They walked on Yosuke's path for a long while and finally encountered a building. "Is it me or is it harder to breathe by the second?" Chie coughed.

"You're right. Now that you mentioned it, I felt it hard to breathe the moment we in here." Yosuke winced and took a long breath.

"Yeah… Let's keep moving. We should find an exit ASAP." Souji led the way into the building. _Can't see shit through this fog… tch. _He thought and mentally cursed. "Let's go."

They went through the weird, red-looking door and entered a room. It was somewhat small and creepy, and it looked like a hotel room. There was a one-person bed placed at the corned with a bookshelf hung on the wall right beside it. There was also a small pot of plant, placing next to the bed, which right by side the big window, covered by a curtain. Noticed the room a bit more, Yosuke and Souji could spot some… blood was covering the wall.

"Dude… This is freaking me out." Said Yosuke as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Flipping it open, he sighed. "No service… Just perfect."

"Tch, dead end." Souji gritted his teeth.

"Hey, can you guys slow down a bit? It's hard enough to see where you guys are going through this fog." Chie walked right behind the boys. "Whoa." She choked when she saw something. "Guys, look at that."

Looking at the place where Chie had her eyes on. Yosuke and Souji saw the thing that could freak anyone by the moment they saw it. A chair, and a rope was tied tightly in a noose. There was also some kind of scarf was tied with it.

"A noose and a chair… This kind of arrangement has never been good…" Yosuke said slowly.

"My god…! Was someone trying to hand themselves?" Chie exclaimed.

"This isn't looking good. Shit… we need to find the exit—" Souji sentence was cut out when he saw Yosuke, holding his pants, rushing as fast as he could toward the corner of the room.

"Fuck, I'm gonna piss my pants if I don't go now!"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait! You're going here!" Chie screamed.

"H-hey! Chill out, man! We really don't want to smell that stuff!" Souji, too, screamed.

"No hell I can hold it in anytime longer. My bladder's gonna blow-up!" He yelled back and zipped down his pants. "Can you guys look away? I can't go if everyone is watching!"

Souji turned his back around with Chie. "Why didn't he go right after school?" He asked her.

"How should I know?" She responded.

"AAARRGGG!... I can't do this…" Yosuke zipped up. "If something happens to my bladder… It's you guys' fault."

"Like we care." They both replied.

He groaned. "Hey… These posters… Their faces are all cut out." Switching his attention, Yosuke now pointing his finger on the wall. "Just look at those..."

"Yeah… this is so creepy… maybe there's someone hate this person so much that they did this thing." Chie said, fear expressed on her leg as they shaking. "G-guys, I think we should go back to where we came from and look elsewhere for an exit. This place seems like a dead end to me."

"She's right. We should go back." Souji rubbed his forehead with two fingers. _The fog is really driving me crazy._

"Anyone notice it? But I found it really hard to breathe now." Yosuke spoke.

"Me, too. We must go now…" Chie winced.

They all decided to go back. "Those posters… I think I saw them from somewhere before…" Yosuke stopped at the door and placed a finger on his chin, thinking deeply something.

"Who the heck CARES?" Chie yelled. "I want to get out of this place RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok, ok. We're going now." Souji broke in. "Geez, do you have to be such a short-tempered?"

Her brows burrowed and she got out of the room first with Souji and Yosuke silently followed right on her back.

They finally reached to the place where they are all came from. It took them quite a time in order to get back there. "Whew, thought we're not gonna make it back here." She eyed another way, right across the stage. "Next, we start there." She led the boys to there but was stopped by something was coming toward them. "Wait! What's that?"

Emerging from the thick fog, a creature made its way to the teenagers and stopped in front of them. It looked somewhat like a bear, or more like a mascot that looks like a bear. It had the color of red and blue.

"What the— What is it?" Chie asked.

"Beats me! What the hell is that?" Yosuke said.

"I dunno! The hell?" Souji said and looked at the mascot thingy.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys?" The creature yelled at them hesitantly.

"Ahh… What are you? Y-You wanna fight or something?" Chie asked and put up her fists.

"Don't yell at me like that!" The creature was cowering in fear.

"Hey, where are we?" Souji asked him, calmly. "What is going on here?"

"You are… in this place. It's what it is." He responded. "I've lived here for a long time."

"You… live here?" asked Yosuke.

"Yeah… and strange thing's been happening lately. People just keep falling in here."

"Wait… people felt in here?" Souji asked.

"I dunno. Maybe someone else threw them in." He frowned and stomped its feet on the ground and yelled. "I don't know what their problem is but I just want them to think before they throw people in!"

"Hey! What gives YOU the right to yell at us? We are the one that need to talk here!" Chie screamed and inched her feet near the creature, but was stopped by a hand that placed on her shoulder. "What the heck are you?" Ignored the feeling on her shoulder, she kept yelling.

"Calm down, Chie." Souji said.

"Ahh…" The creature moaned and ran to hide behind Souji's back. "I-I'm a bear. C-Can't you tell?" He said. "A-Anyway, you guys should get outta here. It's dangerous in here."

"So you want us to get out? Yes, that's what we wanted to do the whole time, god dammit! We just don't know where the frickin' exit is!" Yosuke yelled.

"Urrrggg. That's why I'm gonna let you guys out!" The creature yelled back.

"Wait. You know the exit?" Souji tilted his head back to look at him and asked.

He tapped his foot two times on the floor and smoke suddenly popped put from the center of the stage. The smoke cleared and appeared through it, three small televisions that was stacked up on each other.

"What the hell?" Yosuke spoke first.

"Where are these all coming from?" Chie asked in confused.

"The heck are these? Why the TVs?" Souji said

"Now, chop chop. GO! Get outta here. I have no time to fooling around here! I'm busy!" The creature stalked behind the group when no one was noticing and quickly pushed them through the small screens of the TVs.

"Whoa. Hey! Stop pushing me!" Chie was annoyed.

"Ahhh!"

*Poof*

They trio landed back in the Junes Electronic Department. They felt flat on the floor. Chie massaged her butt and slowly lifted herself up from the floor. "Ow… Did we make it back?"

"Yeah… we made it back." Souji replied.

"Thanks god. Whew…" Yosuke sighed in relief. "Finally…"

"Is everyone okay?" said Souji.

"No, not at all. I'm feeling sick here." Chie responded while rubbing her eyeballs.

"Me neither. Maybe it's because of the effect of the world in there…" Yosuke pointed at the TV. "Hey, guys! Look!" His eyes went to a different direction and he pointed. "That the poster we saw!"

Yosuke's poster showed a woman and she was wearing a red kimono. Under it, there was a name: Misuzu Hiiragi.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't tell from the ripped face back there but that was actually the poster of Misuzu Hiiragi…" Chie said.

"But why her face was ripped? I mean, there must have been someone to do it, right?" Souji was thinking.

"Yaarrgghh. You guys! Stop! No more of these stuff!" Yosuke suddenly provoked. "I don't want to remember any of this! Just wipe everything that happened today out of our heads. And I'm too stressed out to think anymore."

"He's right. I'm beat, too." Souji spoke. "We should all just go back home and have a good night sleep."

"As for me, I should find a restroom now…" Yosuke ran away.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home." Nanako voice came out from the living room when she saw Souji was taking off his shoes.<p>

"Oh, hi, Nanako." He replied. And right across the table where Nanako sat, Dojima was already there with two boxes of instant ramen on the table. "Hi, uncle."

"You're back." He eyed for the two boxes on the table. "We didn't make one for you so… you should go make one now for dinner."

Dojima was a police officer, who had always been in his work place more than his house. Nanako was only a kid so the food that they normally ate were either be instant ramen or can food or ready-to-eat food that bought straight from Junes. Souji thought a bit and lazily made his way to the kitchen to make some hot water before go join them at the table. They were watching the news about the lady Yamano's death from the other day. A silence occurred…

"Umm… Do you know a student name Saki Konishi? I doubt you'd know anything but…" Dojima broke the silence.

"She was the girl that discovered the body, right?" Souji responded.

"You know it already, huh? Guess it's because of the media." He paused and sighed. "You know, that Konishi girl… her family reported that she was disappeared."

"She was disappeared…?" Souji repeated Dojima's words.

"Yeah. We've got people looking for her but she hadn't been found yet."

Another heavy silence felt upon the room as the news continued…

"Um… Is the ramen ready yet?" Nanako spoke.

"Nah, give it five more minutes." Dojima replied.

"Ah-choo!" Souji sneezed. He went his finger to the place between his upper lip and his nose. He could also felt a slight chill, running down on his spine.

"Did you catch a cold? Maybe you haven't got used to the weather around here." Dojima turned to Nanako. "Nanako. Could you go get the cold medicine? It's on the shelf, in my room."

Nanako stood up and ran away. Souji sat on the floor, thinking. _Was it because of the TV world? _He shook his head as he heard the discomfort sound of the hot-boiled water. He stood up and poured the water into his instant ramen box. "You should eat and take the medicine and quickly go to sleep. It's the best for you." Dojima advised him.

After finished his meal and took the medicine that Nanako gave him, Souji tiredly went back to his room. He checked his homework but the dizziness inside his head refused him to do so. So he decided to go to sleep. Put his head on the soft pillow, he could feel the eyelids of his own became heavier. He thought about the adventure that he had today. _What was that room? What was that bear? _The coolness of the midnight rain went through the crevice of the windows and to Souji.

…

He slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hehe, sorry for it took so long to finish this. I was having the laziest week I had ever been in my life since I came to the United States. Whew… Sooooo boring these days, and it makes me don't want to write anything. Anyway, it's over and I'm back at writing. How do you like the new chapter? Review if you like but also review to tell me if I'm wrong at something. Thanks a lot!


End file.
